


You & I

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Crack, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Kinktober 2019, Phone Sex, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: Season 2 established relationship.When a freak accident causes Mon-El and Kara to switch bodies, Kara has some trouble adjusting.For the kinktober prompts:- bodyswap- deepthroating
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader :(

Kara sighed. If she just stood there, let her head hang, eyes closed, water pelting down her body, maybe for a moment she could forget what had happened. Just stand there. Soak it all in. Forget about the world.

Cold air hit her back.

“You okay, babe?”

“Mon-El!” She jerked around. There was a woman in her shower, except that woman was her. Kara blinked. It was still hard to get used to hearing her own voice come from somebody else like that. “Hey, this is my shower.”

“I got worried. You’ve been in here for 40 minutes.” Mon-El looked at her with big concerned eyes. Except it was her eyes.

“Can you please leave? This is freaking me out.”

“It’s gonna get better babe. You’ll find a way to fix it.”

“I know, it’s just…”

It was unsettling how Mon-El can look like a wounded puppy even if it’s _through her face_. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “Didn’t mean to yell at you.”

*~*~*

“Mon-El, Mon-El,” she shook him awake. “There’s something weird going on.”

Mon-El barely raised his face (her face!) from her pillow. “What?”

“With… you know.”

“Oh right,” he cleared his throat. “It’s morning. You gotta pee.”

Oh Rao, out of all things. “What, how?”

She stared into her own face and it was blinking at her in confusion. “Well, you go on and you take … why are you asking me this? You are always the one enlightening me about the right way to do it.”

“That’s only because… argh forget it.”

She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom.

*~*~*

“You done, babe?”

He flipped the door open.

“Mon-El!” Kara threw her hands up, covering her eyes. “Can’t you put on some clothes?” There was something deeply unsettling about seeing herself, seeing her body walk around in probably the most intimate place in her life, under somebody else’s control. Mon-El stared at her, then reached for a robe. Kara sighed. Of course, he reached for his robe and it was much too large when he slipped into it. Well, at least he was covered for now.

She sank back onto her bed. Another hour. Another hour before she had to get up and get to work. Or rather, before Mon-El had to get up her body and get it to work and not get found out. J’onn was trying to pitch in, but he couldn’t spend all his time at CatCo. It was making her anxious just thinking about it.

Kara heard the drop of the bathrobe to the floor and then the rustle of cloth as Mon-El slipped back into bed.

“You okay? You seem tense.”

Kara gnawed on the edge of her thumb. “Just have a lot of things on my mind.”

She felt his hand against her back. No, not his, hers, her own slender fingers, brushing over her shoulders, trying to calm her.

“Kara?”

“Mmmm?”

“Can I touch your body?”

Kara held her breath. “Which one?”

“Yours. This one. The one I’m in right now.”

“I’d really rather if you didn’t.”

He seemed disappointed.

“Okay.” He waited for a bit. “Can I touch me, though?” He snuggled closer and ran his hand over her chest. Which was strictly speaking his chest.

Kara yelped. “It’s still weird.”

“Close your eyes. And think of me. It will get better.”

“I can still hear you. I mean me. I mean.”

She could see that was his trying to nuzzle closer. Put his hands on her. Her face. Her arms. Somewhere to calm her. But then stopped himself because he knew. He knew that it was still freaking her out.

“Thanks,” she murmured.

“Look, babe, give it a try. I mean it. I’ll be careful. You need some relaxation. And my body needs some tlc, too,” he joked.

Relaxation. That sounded nice about now. Kara sighed. “Okay.”

“Close your eyes.”

She did, but, startled, opened them again as soon as he leaned in closer. Only to see that woman who was her.

Mon-El frowned. “Can we try a blindfold?”

Kara shuffled around. She did really want this relaxation he was talking about. But they had never done anything like this before. But she could see that he was trying his best to be all Mon-El-y. Which she did love a lot.

“’Kay.”

“Yes!” Mon-El pumped his fist and laughed. He darted out of the shower and then, still unused to the physics of his new body collided with the faucet.

“Don’t break anything!” Kara called after him.

“Sorry, babe. It’s not broken though.”

He came back with a headband, which she had worn a total of once in her life. It was black, a mixture of polyesters made to look like silk with black in black flower stitching.

“You can take it off any time and tell me to stop,” he said. Kara could tell by his eyes that he wanted to kiss her, but held back. Instead, he slipped the headband over her eyes first. “Thank you for giving this a chance,” he said with her voice.

Kara nodded and braced herself against the wall. She could feel the _tingling_ start in her groin, because despite the outrageous situation, she had to admit that it was a bit exciting, too. There was a soft kiss against her cheek and it was weird because it was really soft and coming from below. Then the sound of Mon-El getting down no his knees in front of her. The tingling intensified. There was heat. The cock, Mon-El’s cock, the one she had on loan rose to the occasion.

Touches. Against _things_. Causing _sensations_ within her, both familiar and alien. A soft, _wet_ mouth. Trying so hard to be quiet. Hands caressing and stroking those sensitive hanging things between her legs. More of that mouth enveloping her. She heard a moan and it was coming from her throat, except it was his familiar voice, his familiar moan, inviting her to sink deeper into this feeling. Her whole being felt like her universe centering down on that mouth.

Her hips jerked forward and she nearly jumped back as she, as _it_ hit the back of his throat.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

A hand caressed her thigh, letting her know that it was okay. Kara bit her lip. It was hard, so hard to hold back. Her hips just wanted to thrust forward, plunge into those inscrutable wet depths. She spread her legs wide and moaned louder, over and over again, providing herself with a strangely sexy porn soundtrack in Mon-El’s voice.

His body, his desire, it felt different from hers. His body felt heavier, earthier somehow. Sometimes when they had sex she would levitate by accident, or there would be this build-up of heat and energy behind her eyes. None of that was there, only his body and the desire to fuck, to dive in deeper, drive upwards.

Kara gasped.  
  
Making use of her strength, Mon-El was holding her hips down effortlessly. She could thrust against him, deeply, completely without thinking. Something was building inside of her, demanding to be let out as she was suckled as if a voracious mouth was trying to suck her brain right out of her, leaving her a maddened and unintelligible mess. Kara clenched her hands, fighting the urge to grab his head. 

Suddenly his mouth was gone and he did something with her balls that made her come with a shout. Strands of white spurted from her, over and over.

 _Wow,_ she thought, speechless. _Wow._ Was that how it felt to him all the time? 

Snaking up from below Mon-El climbed on top of her, gazing lovingly at her.

“I want to kiss you so much right now.”

“Mon-El!”

Kara sighed and closed her eyes, allowing him to plant a sloppy wet kiss on her mouth.

“You’re really serious about this,” he said. “About me not getting to touch this body.”

“Sorry,” Kara murmured. “Later maybe?” she offered. She did feel a bit guilty that she had just gotten enjoyment out of his body, while denying him the chance to do the same.

Mon-El sighed and kissed her cheek again.

“I feel kinda sleepy now,” Kara said. She frowned. “And accomplished?”

Mon-El chuckled. “Yeah, that can happen.”

“Is, is it okay if I go back to sleep?” She asked shyly.

“Of course, babe.”

Kara sighed and curled up into herself, trying to ignore the slightly different shapes and angles. A yawn escaped her.

“Mon-El?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t, don’t forget to get me to work on time.”


	2. Chapter 2

She had to get out of there and see Alex. Had to get out, because whenever she came home, there was this creepy alien there who moved like Mon-El and talked liked Mon-El and looked like her. It was kind of painful that Alex was still startled when Kara came to her like this, looking like Mon-El, asking for help.

“I’m sorry. I know that this is freaking you out. It’s freaking me out too.”

“No, no it’s okay. How are you coping?”

“I’m trying, I guess? Mon-El is doing his best.”

“You hate it, don’t you?”

“I do. I just want to be out there, helping people.”

“I know. But you are.”

“It’s not the same,” Kara pouted. “It’s the flying. And the physics are all wrong. I’ve been training all day, but it’s hard to get the balance right. I feel out of my depth every time I’m out there. And people don’t recognize me when I look like this.”

She whipped around. “Don’t laugh, Alex. It matters. They don’t behave the same way when I tell them to get to safety or to come out.”

“I’m not laughing. We’ll try to give you all the support we can while we try to figure out a way to reverse it.”

Kara sighed. “I know. Thank you. And thank you for letting me rant. ” She hugged Alex goodbye and froze up a bit. It was strange. The angle wasn’t right. She couldn’t wait for this to be over.

“Talk to you soon.”

“You’ll beat this, I know. We’ll figure something out. Say, say hi to Mon-El for me.”

“I will.”

“And get some rest. You’ve been pushing yourself constantly.“

“I guess I just feel guilty that J’onn and Mon-El are working so hard covering for me at CatCo.”

Alex grabbed her shoulder. “Well, don’t. You are doing everything you can.”

“Yes, m’am.”

Waving goodbye to Alex, Kara whipped out her phone. A wave of relief washed over her. Texting Mon-El made things so much easier. His words, the funny pictures he sent her. It was just like before and she could imagine everything being fine and unchanged on the other end of the line.

“On my way home,” she texted. “What about u?”

“Still stuck at the bar :(”

“’S okay. I’ll wait.”

She felt guilty. Looking like this, she couldn’t do her job anymore. At least not the one at CatCo. The alien bar, on the other hand, hadn’t cared. And so Mon-El still did shifts for them when he found the time, in addition to alternating with J’onn on her CatCo job, handing in the articles she wrote feverishly at night. She stared at her phone.

“Miss u,” she typed. “What u up to?”

“Stretching”

Kara frowned. “What stretching?”

“Just against the bar?”

“Why are you doing this?” She couldn’t quite get the image out of her head of him doing weird yoga poses in the middle of the alien bar.

“Research. I can’t wait to have my body back and make love to you.”

Kara gulped and looked down at her lightly tenting pants. “Roger certainly approves.”

“Who is Roger?”

“I named him. You know, it.”

For a while, there was no further reply. Then: “It’s certainly not called Roger.”

“It’s when I have it.” She grinned and sent along the emoji with its tongue sticking out.

“Touch your pussy for me.” Kara’s hand immediately shot down between her legs. Of course, she didn’t find what was requested, but she had a feeling that that wasn’t exactly the point at this moment. Her hands clasped Roger and stroked. It was strange to look down at herself and see Mon-El’s body. Then again, at least she loved that body.

She licked her lips. Mon-El wanted to play? Fine. Two could play that game.

Twisting around, Kara hit the phone button. Her hands stroked faster and faster, her hips thrust into them. Her eyes were glued on the animation of the connection building and when he picked up, she moaned. She moaned for him. Kara’s eyes fell shut, as she stroked herself, as she stroked his body for him and for her, letting him know how badly she wanted him to be back home with her. A smile wandered over her lips as she thought she could hear him hold his breath on the other side of the conversation. A phone vibrated. The message blinked on the screen. “You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now.”

Kara groaned. Her eyes rolled back in her head and gasping and screaming she came for him, spurting bursts of seed all over her belly.

Maybe, maybe she could work with this. At least for the time being.

*~*~*

“There was one more thing I want to try,” he announced after he came home.

“Blindfold?”

“Yeah, blindfold.”

Kara darted off. She had remembered exactly where she had discarded it yesterday. It was dry by now and she brought it back to him victoriously. Once more, Roger rose between her legs in anticipation. It was arousing to close her eyes and let him slip the blindfold over her head, not knowing what he would do next.

Kara heard a little flurry, which she guessed was him taking off his clothes. Then fingers teased along hers, first helping her pull her shirt over her head, then opening her jeans, stripping her out of them. Roger appreciated it and grew, as did the heat underneath her skin. A gentle push sat her down and then her socks were plucked off her feet. The teasing hands rested a bit, to grab her right foot and tickle it. Kara giggled (and Roger jumped), though it was interesting that it seemed that Mon-El’s body really was less ticklish than hers.

The tickling turned into deep massaging strokes. Then, her hand was taken and she was led over to the bed. Mon-El’s hand slipped out of her grasp against and she was left standing. She heard the covers being pulled back, the movement of the mattress as somebody climbed into the bed and wriggled around. Then, playful fingers on her thigh urged her to step closer.

She bumped against his cheek. Well, to be more precise, Rodger did.

“What are you….”

“Shhhh…” Slender fingers stroked along Rodger’s length and guided her. Kara groaned. With a wet pop, soft, eager lips closed around the tip. Her hips jerked forward. Once more, his mouth felt heavenly. Except… there was something wrong. The angle of it was wrong. Dirty slutty sucking noises filled the room. His tongue was … Fingers against her hip guided her forward. Her ass clenched up. It was like she could go on forever and ever, trapped in an impossibly hot, velvety prison.

Kara moaned helplessly when his nose bumped against her balls. _Impossible._

Her ears burned. He had to be laying on the bed, with his head hanging off the edge. Taking her upside down. Rao, if he, if he could take her, if he could take Rodger like this, go deep like this, then, theoretically, so could she. Her hips pulled back till she heard him take a raspy breath, then thrust home again. Again taking the tortuous slow journey till she was buried to the hilt.

“Mon-El,” she moaned. She wanted to stop herself, but her body taken over, thrusting forward helplessly into those unseen depths. Kara thought she could feel him smile around the swollen hardness in his throat, no her throat.

She didn’t last long, she never did in this form she had found. How exactly did Mon-El manage when everything was so sensitive and eager down there? Her palm itched, to reach out into the darkness. To find and caress this mysterious throat that enveloped her and seemed to go on forever.

Kara balled her fist. Except she knew she would find herself, instead of his more coarse, stubble covered skin. For a second her mind broke a little on the image as she pictured him on both ends, where she was standing and down there, servicing himself. _Two Mon-Els. Together._

She exploded, coming so hard she thought it would never end.

*~*~*

“How come this is so easy for you? Why aren’t you freaking out more?” she whispered to him afterwards.

Mon-El shrugged. “Dunno. I just… I can always tell that it’s you. You just move differently.”

Kara curled up against him. “So do you, but it’s still weird.”

“I can’t wait to be back.”

“Me either.”

“I just want you to be happy all the time.”

Kara felt her ears grow up and brushed her nose against his shoulder, trying hard to ignore that it was the wrong kind of shoulder. She ran her hands up her arms, fondling remembering what it felt like when Mon-El hugged her. “So… what kind of kinky stuff have you been doing with my body.”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes! No. Yes. No. Yes.”

“Not that much kinky stuff.”

Kara sighed in relief.

“Just a little bit.”

He laughed. “You should see your face, Kara.”

Kara harrumphed and buried her face in her pillow. She would have preferred to do it against his shoulder, but of course, suddenly long hair was in the way. And the shoulders were too small. His hand reached over and stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

“Kara?”

“Mmmm?”

“Can I put on sexy clothes and take pictures of it for later?”

She opened one eye.

“No. Absolutely not.”

“I would let you take the picture.”

“No, Mon-El!”

She didn’t have to look at him to know that he was pouting.

“But it would look so good…!”

“Mon-El. End of discussion. You are not taking a picture of me like this.”

*~*~*

“What? No. I said tasteful.” She thrust the phone back into his hand. “Do it again. Just … you know.” She waved her hands at him.

Mon-El’s forehead crinkled in confusion as he raised the phone up again. “I thought you liked Rodger.”

Kara sighed and tried to settle back in a comfortable position. “I do. Doesn’t mean I want to have him in a picture on my phone.”

“I don’t get the problem.”

Kara rolled her eyes and gesticulated into his direction. “Shoooo!”

“You could spread your legs more. And use your hands.”

“Mon-El! That’s not the kind of picture I want to have.”

“Okay, okay. Subtle and classy, coming right up.”

*

“It still looks weird,” she complained afterwards. It was a pretty picture, she had to admit. The camera looked down Mon-El’s body from above, down his chest, down to just a hint of dark pubic hair. His shoulders and arms were nice and prominent. Nose was adorable as always. Center stage, Mon-El’s face looked mellow and relaxed, almost thoughtful and dreamy. But somehow, the wrong kind of relaxed. Her kind. Not his kind.

Mon-El looked over her shoulder. “I think it looks sweet.” He kissed the spot above her collar bone. “You look cute.”

“See,” she said, “that’s exactly the problem. I don’t want to be carrying around a picture of myself. I want you.”

Mon-El studied the picture a bit longer. “Can you play with your ass, sorry my ass, a bit and then we take a picture of that? Maybe wearing some high heels?”

“What? No! Why would I want to carry a picture like that?”

“Well, I could keep it.”

Kara stared at him. “You would carry around a picture of yourself?”

He shrugged. “Sure.” He leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. “I would just remember it was you and how turned on you were when it happened.”

“You are weird.”

“No, I’m not. I just happen to love my girlfriend. Wherever she might be.”

She laughed. “You are so cheesy.”

“Learned it from you.”


End file.
